Mask
by Fallout5368
Summary: What if Zim found everyone's favorite mask and put it on can he save the day, conquer Earth, and get Tak to like him I don't know but I do know that life just got interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mask**_

/Warning my humor might come at times Family Guy sick and twisted but that is it/

_**Summary: What if Zim found everyone's favorite mask and put it on can he save the day, conquer Earth, and get Tak to like him I don't know but I do know that life just got interesting.**_

(I own nothing)

We find Zim walking home after school all the while wondering why Ms. Bitters had such a dark outlook on life, and why she followed the class as they graduated. They where seniors in high school yet still had Ms. Bitters for most of their classes.

_'I wonder how I can enslave humanity now Dib-stink has detention for stalking the girls believing they where succubae or something like that. Seriously he has to know when he has gone too far.' _Zim thought

Over the years Dib had grown more and more obsessed with the occult and paranormal. He was even kicked out of the Swollen Eyeball organization because he started to do things even they thought immoral. Yet he still wore the same glasses and his head was still huge.

Gaz had started to hang out with the Goth kids yet started to open up to some of the other kids. On the popularity scale she was about average, their yet at the same time obscure enough to not be noticed. Gaz's clothing style hadn't changed much just she had some ear piercings.

Zim had changed the most out of all three of them. He had grown, which was an up in his books, Zim was about the height of a average male human not to tall not to short. Though the second the Tallest saw him they screamed in terror. The downside was that he had to buy new clothes for his invader uniform wouldn't fit him.

Personality wise Zim had cooled down he was less likely to start yelling out his name, and learned to ignore Dib from years of his constant yelling. He had also gained a sense of humor from seeing older cartoons like Bugs Bunny. He also gained a love of older music like Frank Sinatra and others like him.

Zim now wore a white button up shirt, jeans, and a black over coat giving him a business like appearance. His wig had gone down and needed to be cut so it now was shorter just not too short that he looked like he was in the military.

"I wonder if Gir through another house party while I was out" Zim said in annoyance.

"If I have to explain to the neighbors again why their where humans on my lawn again Gir will not have any tacos for a month" muttered Zim angrily remembering one of Gir's house parties he came home to.

As Zim continued to walk down the street something fell on his head. "What was that" looking down Zim found what had hit him to be an old green wooden mask.

"Now how did that get there it certainly couldn't have fallen from the sky" Zim pondered while looking from the mask to the sky.

**(In the Heavens)**

We find a spiky black haired young man laughing it up seeing his mask had just fallen onto its new host. The man laughed at thinking all the chaos and randomness that the mask would cause now that it was back in the world.

"LOKI I better not here about your mask being in the hands of the mortals again" that is if his father didn't find out.

"Okay dad I promise my mask will not be used by human hands." Loki responded already knowing that the mask was not in 'human' hands.

**(With Zim)**

Zim had returned home with the strange mask all the while wondering where it had come from. "MASTER" Gir said in his usual happy tone.

Zim looked up to see that Gir had thrown a house party again only more minor then the previous ones. This time at least he didn't have to help some one out from beneath the couch. Which strangely seemed to happen every single time Gir threw a party in the base.

"GIR WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THROUGHING HOUSE PARTIES!"

"Ummm to do them when you are here so you can enjoy them." Gir guessed trying to keep his master from going ballistic again.

"No Gir to not have house parties here take them somewhere else, like Dib-humans house maybe it'll teach him to lighten up." Zim said in amusement in the end

"What you got there master" said the ever curious Gir just noticing the mask in Zim's hands.

"It's just a strange human mask"

"You should put it on for the party."

"Party? Gir what party?" Zim said in confusion.

"This party" Gir said pulling tickets from his head showing them to be Irken made and to one of the highest renowned clubs on all of Irk.

"Where did you get these Gir they should be impossible to obtain here on Earth. Plus it's a masquerade club I would . . need . . a mask" Zim said before looking at the mask.

Sigh "But even then it would take six months to get back to Irk and I am not going to spend six months of you sing the doom song." Zim said glaring at Gir for sing that song the entire trip here having not entirely forgiven him for it.

"Master why don't you just put on the mask for fun."

"Well alright if only to get an idea of what it would be like." Zim said depressingly

As Zim brought the mask to his face he swore he saw it glow for a second. Then it started to stretch and try to get on his face. Pulling it away in shock Zim couldn't believe what just happened. Bring it to his face again to see if it would happen again. This time it jumped from his hand to and started to wrap around his face.

Zim's form became a blur as turned into a tornado and started to bounce around the room destroying most of it in its acts of randomness and when it neared Gir it pulled him in adding to the chaos.

When it stopped anyone would not have believed what they were seeing. Zim now was a yellow eyed Irken, with a confident look. His clothes had also changed he now wore a canary yellow suit, yellow gloves, black dancing shoes, and a yellow fedora with a black band around it and a feather on it.

Gir had changed from a little robot in a very poor disguise to realist German Sheppard dog. The only thing that remained the same was that the green on both of them.

"Sssmmmokkinn" Zim said very animated like "Gir we have a party to go to."

"Master how are we going to get there" Gir questioned not caring how they ended up like they are now.

That stopped Zim before grinning and remembering the Massive had returned to Irk for repairs "Gir I have a call to make."

**(The Massive)**

Tak sighed having been stuck on the Massive as a cleaning drone for the past few years. Punishment for leaving planet Dirt or something like that. Tak had grown to be the height of an average human female.

They where currently over Irk for repairs and for the Tallest to go to club Invasion. Only the Tallest, invaders, and certain other groups where allowed in.

"Cleaning drone Tak you have a private call coming through" another drone said

This surprised Tak as no one knew she was here. _'Well Zim knows that I'm here... never mind the entire universe probably knows that I'm here because of that defect Zim'_

"Tak hurry up I want to go to club Invasion I got tickets." the other drone said impatiently

"Okay Okay I'm going you can go now" Tak said as she went to the station where the calling was coming through.

"Hello what do you want who ever this is."

When the screen came on it showed a well dressed Irken with a hat covering his eyes.

"Yes is this a Ms. Tak I have a very important message for you." the strange Irken said

"Yes this is Tak what can I do for you"

"You can have this kiss-o-gram"

"Kiss-o-gram what's a kiss-o-gram" said a thoroughly confused Tak

"This" the strange said before jumping off the screen onto the Massive grabbing Tak and giving her a French kiss. Those few drones still aboard couldn't believe what it is they were seeing. Tak couldn't believe someone, let alone an Irken, had the guts to kiss her.

"I've always wanted to do that" the stranger said after finishing the kiss

"Minion come it's party time P A R T why? Cause I gotta!"

"Yes master" said a voice that turned out to be a canine like creature doing the same as its master and jumping through the screen.

The two of them then turned into a tornado and went out of the ship toward Club Invasion. On the Massive everything was quiet until.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" Tak went ballistic and ran after the strange Irken.

/First chapter of my IZ/ The Mask Crossover/

/review so I can make these more funny and get chapters out faster/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mask Chp2**_

/Warning my humor might come at times Family Guy sick and twisted but that is it/

_**Summary: What if Zim found everyone's favorite mask and put it on can he save the day, conquer Earth, and get Tak to like him I don't know but I do know that life just got interesting.**_

She doesn't know that he is Zim yet just incase anyone is wondering

(I own nothing)

* * *

><p>Zim and Gir were currently sticking the remaining crew up the wall with duck-tape and fly paper, as Tak hunted them down. "Now minion, remember, we must make this look good so put the table headed drone near the top and the picture should be done." Zim said while looking at the giant picture of Tallest Myuki.<p>

"Master, why are we doing this and not going to the party?" Gir question "The reason is I want to cause as much chaos as possible. You know before Tak tries to kill us." Was Zim's response while dressed like a French artist with a bad musta..."Hey don't mock the mustache!" Zim yelled at the author. Fine but stop breaking the fourth wall or else this story will get very bad for you.

"How bad we talking here I falling into an endless pit bad, or getting eaten by vorchan slime worms bad?" Worse it shall be the forbidden pairing that shall not be named. "NNNOOOOOO!" Zim screamed, while the crew looks at him wondering if he was insane for, from their perspective, he is talking to no one.

"Get back here you stupid defect so I can rip off antenna." Was heard from done the hall as Tak came running with an plasma shotgun. "Well that's our queue to leave; Meep. Meep!" Zim said before running off like the road runner.

"Hey you think he's going to come back and take us off the wall?" The Table headed drone at the top asked. "He better I have tickets to club Invasion, I was going as a count!" Stated another drone; near the center of the macramé of drones.

Ignoring these drones, that will likely never appear again. And before anyone starts saying that this is like a journal I AM THE AUTHOR THE ALL POWERFULL ONE. "GET ON THE STORY ALREADY!" Fine you don't have to yell. Now where we; oh yes Zim was running from Tak.

"Get back here you defect so I can shoot you in the face!" Tak yelled while shooting the shot gun only for the plasma to keep on vanishing after fifteen feet. "You do realize that, that weapon is only good fifteen feet right."

"Then hold still so I can shoot you at point blank."

"Hmmm as tempting as that is I like having my squeedilspooch(sp?) in my body thank you very much." Said Zim; before ducking behind a pair of doors. As soon as she opened the door Zim jumped and started to kiss up her arm.(guess where this is from) "Ah my darling*kiss* how long has it been* kiss, kiss* how beautiful you are." At this Zim had reach her face and was about to kiss her on the lips.

Only to be punched out the window by a blushing Tak. "Quelle est? Ah, le belle femme Irken fatale." Zim said as he fell to Irk.

* * *

><p>This is barely one fith of this chapter so I will be making this longer; I have the ideas yet I am having trouble finding my muse and am a little lazy right now. I have the ideas for the other stories as well.

But would it kill you people to give me constructive critisim./


End file.
